Caótico deseo
by Maxalime
Summary: Loki ha recuperado su encantadora apariencia, pero no todo es otakus con anime. Pues incluso despues de aceptar ciertos sentimientos impropios debe soportar lo que sus impulsos le obligan a hacer... //Lemon primerizo// .//.


**¡Ok! **

**Hace un tiempo (no mucho) en un día súper agradable me dije **_**"¡Definitivamente hoy publicare algo!" **_

**Pero nada…**

**Y hoy que no es un día muy bueno, puesto que ayer me robaron mi celular y tuve un accidente algo loco, voy a publicar mi primer lemmon, no lo hice hoy ni nada parecido. Fue para un concurso que por cierto no se aun los resultados, al principio pensé **_**"Esta fatal"**_** pero un amigo lo ha leído y dice que no esta tan mal y pues…le he dado una oportunidad aunque pensé que nunca vería la luz.**

**Espero les guste (menciono que es el primero no solo en publicar, sino en realizar).**

El era el dios del fuego y del caos, tenía una apariencia que cualquier mujer querría tener bajo sus sabanas…

O al menos así era antes de ser exiliado y convertido en un niño de diez años, ahora era el adorable enano que atraía la atención de las chicas, pero solo y exclusivamente como para que ellas tuvieran el deseo de apretar sus mejillas. Y como era de esperarse eso no le agradaba, además digamos que como todo hombre, aun siendo un dios tenia ciertas necesidades que solo podían ser atendidas por las mujeres…

Sin embargo con esa apariencia sabia que era imposible hacer "aquello" .Pero para su máximo alivio ya le era posible convertirse en el alto y apuesto dios que en verdad era, ahora su único problema era satisfacer su deseo.

Sabia que chicas como Freya, Skuld y muchas otras mas caerían de inmediato ante sus bellos orbes verdes, pero el caótico dios a su pesar se había percatado de que no se trataba de un rutinario deseo y que no era a cualquier mujer a quien quería, sino por extraño que pudiera ser a la única que deseaba hacer vibrar de placer y obligarla a gritar su nombre, era la tierna y nada provocativa Mayura Daidoji, su dulce asistente, maniaca y para nada misteriosamente loca amiga.

Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando aquellas diminutas curvas atraparon su atención y su cordura.

En su apuesta forma tenia a miles de diosas hermosas, voluptuosas y deseosas de el, pero cada que pensaba en ello le era inevitable pensar en el ángel rosado que no le veía mas que como a un hermano pequeño…eso le frustraba.

Ya había aceptado que deseaba tener a la joven entre sus brazos pero, ¡¿Por qué ella no podía verle de la misma manera?!

Eso era claro al ver el diminuto e infantil cuerpo que tenia que mostrar frente a Mayura, pero de algo estaba seguro ahora con su figura original Daidoji no escaparía, la haría cumplir sus deseos.

-Comencemos.- murmuro el dios levantándose de su escritorio.

Si quería obtener todo de ella, tenia que comenzar ya.

-Vuelvo luego Yamino.-se despidió despreocupadamente de su hijo, ahora su cabeza era nublada por la imagen de cierta persona y nada mas le importaba.

Al elocuente peliverde no se le hizo extraño que su padre saliera con su verdadera forma, al fin de cuentas estar en el cuerpo de un niño no era para nada cómodo, de seguro extrañaba sus altas y bien torneadas piernas, además de alguna que otra cosa…

-Padre…vuelva para la cena por favor.-

Al dios le fue imposible escuchar aquellas palabras, ya había volado prácticamente a media calle frente a la agencia, podía sentir que su objetivo estaba cerca.

Si tuviera que elegir donde buscar a Mayura seria en su "Club misterioso" conformado solo y exclusivamente por ella y una que otra vez por Freyr.

-Freyr…-

La imagen del joven cruzo por su cabeza, la manera de ver a su pelirrosa, las dulces palabras que le dedicaba y las innumerables declaraciones, para su alivio rechazadas por ella, le carcomieron su seguridad.

Pero, después de todo ¿Quién podría ganarle en una conquista al rompecorazones de Loki?...

Podría ser la primera vez.

Acelero el paso, por primera vez se expuso a sudar su aterciopelada piel para encontrar a la joven.

_-Mayura, espera por mí, esta vez tengo algo que ofrecerte.-_

Había llegado a la escuela, entro lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia la necesidad a tope deseaba a aquella chica ahora mas que a nada, pronto pudo distinguir una inconfundible cabellera rosado por sobre la gente.

-¡Mayura! ¡Mayur…!-

Fue solo un giro, el cabello pudo jugar con el aire y el olor del shampoo llego a sus fosas nasales, lo suficiente como para que el amiguito del dios despertara.

-Kami-sama, que sorpresa verle por aquí, ¿Qué sucede?-

Aquello fue sorpresivo, pero Loki recordó que en su forma original, el era "Kami-sama" para Mayura, así que ahora podría llevar mas tiempo.

-Ma…-

-¡Nadeshiko! ¿Dónde coloco esto?- preguntó cargando una verdosa cabeza de ovni-Lo-Loki…-al también dios no le agrado para nada ver a la princesa de sus sueños con aquel majadero "Don Juan".- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Loki? Freyr el es Kami-sama, es familia de Loki.-"aclaro" ingenuamente la ignorante humana.

-Así es, soy Kami-sama Freyr y creo que debes acabar esto tú solo.-

-¿Eh?...-

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudieran reaccionar el apuesto dios nórdico ya había cogido la mano de su joven, corriendo hacia inevitablemente la agencia "Ejaku".

-¡Kami-sama! ¿A dónde me lleva? ¿Qué le sucede?...-

-¡Basta! ¡Calla Mayura!-

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Por qué me hablas de "usted"? ¡Con Freyr tu relación no es así! ¿Qué me falta a mi para ser de tu confianza? ¡¿Que Mayura, que?!-Se había exaltado por completo, perdió la calma y callo en lo que no quería; sacar a flote sus envidias, envidiaba a todo aquella persona que pudiera acercarse a Mayura pudiendo arrebatarle un suspiro, una mirada o un poco de atención, siendo un niño el no podía provocar aquello pero pensó que ahora si le seria posible…

¡Pero todo se volteo! Quería que ella le viera como era ahora un niño pequeño perdidamente enamorado de su mirada rojiza, pero también quería hacerle sentir la pasión de un dios del fuego.

Por ello envidiaba a todo aquel que podía hacer ambas cosas, tener dos apariencias le molestaba, estaba harto de no poder hacer suya a la persona que mas amaba.

Estaba enojado, pero aún estaba decidido a hacer sentir a la pelirrosa su enojo de una manera diferente.

-Kami…-

Jalo a su humana por la muñeca y robo sus labios en un voraz beso cargado de la incesante pasión y la impaciencia que traía dentro.

El dios se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, sus deseos y ambiciones sin pensar si quiera en el temor a equivocarse, después de todo ¿Quién no podría amar al hermoso y perfecto de Loki?

El beso llego a su fin, dejando la respiración de ambos completamente afectada, sumisa y permitiendo ver las voracidades el uno por el otro.

La joven no pudo pensar antes de ser arrastrada a la recamara principal de la agencia, no había rastros de Yamino y Fenrir, dejando ver las suaves colchas de la cama completamente apetitosa e invitante.

-Mayura por favor, dime que no tengo que obligarte.-susurro sensualmente el dios besando el pálido cuello de la ansiosa joven.

-No tienes, yo quiero…-su tez se volvió rojo intenso, adorable y tierna evitando decir aquella palabra que ambos pensaban queriéndola llevar a cabo "sexo", "hacer el amor"…

-Vale, no sabes que feliz me haces.-dijo aliviado el pelicastaño deslizando sus labios por el suave camino del pecho de la joven, cuando llego a la parte pecaminosa sus manos le invitaron a descubrir que había debajo de aquella blusa de uniforme, la aparto delicadamente, sin querer lastimar a su frágil humana, sentía como si estuviera abriendo el obsequio mas tibio, bello y encantador que pudieran darle.-Eres…hermosa.-ahora no tuvo temor de decirlo, lo sabia desde hace mucho y para ser una humana, ella era bastante buena…

-No lo soy…-se apresuro a "desmentir". A ella no le agradaban ese tipo de elogios, pero de parte de joven al frente suyo, todo sonaba placentero.

-No digas estupideces…-el caótico castaño comenzaba a molestarse.- ¿Crees que si no fueras hermosa haría esto?-rio pícaro antes de apartar por completo la blusa seguida del rosado sujetador.

El quería ir lo más lento posible con ella, pero ansiaba poseerla.

-Kami...-

-Shh…Dime Loki.-sonrió tratando de ocultar la inquietud que sentía diciendo aquello.

-¿Po-porque?-inquirió la joven cada vez más nerviosa por la presión en su pierna de parte del dios.

-Solo hazlo.-ordeno besando uno de los pequeños y perfectos pechos con dulzura.

-…-

Reprimió su gemido dificultosamente, sabía la ansiedad del dios y no quería quedarse atrás…

Dejo fluir sus manos por los pantalones de el, hasta llegar al tentador cierre y de manera tímida lo bajo con cuidado provocando una sincera sonrisa y felicidad en el ojiverde, pues ahora sabia que su Mayura deseaba con inquietud lo mismo que el.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto mas la ayudo a quitar sus estorbosos pantalones, desasiéndose también de su camisa y de los rojos bóxers, la joven se sonrojo al máximo, mas aún cuando su intrépido acompañante poso una de sus manos sobre sus apetecibles pectorales haciéndola bajar y subir en forma de masaje.

A Mayura aún le apenaba mostrarse frente a el, pero con su ayuda se decido de la falda y las bragas que aún le acompañaban aunque completamente húmedas, los zapatos quedaron tirados a un lado junto con las largas calcetas.

-Te quiero Mayura…-

El pelicastaño situó su cuerpo sobre las suaves caderas femeninas, sintió la piel cálida derritiéndose bajo el fuego que emanaba de la suya, una sensación excitante azoto su cuerpo, le fue imposible reprimir un gemido…

¿Ella había pronunciado aquello?

Si, ¿no? De sus labios había salido_ "Te amo Loki"_

Eso ya había sido demasiado, quería cuidarla, no hacerle sentir dolor, pero después de esas palabras todo Loki pidió entrar y obtenerla por completo, le dio la primera envestida de manera algo violenta pero al darse cuenta del poco tacto que había tenido fue mas dulce.

Tomo aún mas fuerte las delicadas caderas, la cama comenzó a moverse al ritmo del cuerpo del dios que frenético manejaba su cintura a la perfección; lo único que quería era hacer sentir como nunca a su compañera.

-Loki…-

Había querido que ella gritara despavorida e inmersa en placer, pero los suaves susurros rebosantes de amor lograban excitarlo más.

-Mayura, ¿estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupado al ver que su humana no respondía a sus movimientos.

-Duele.-

-Tranquila…-el dios acerco su cara pegando las mejillas de ambos, deleitándose con la respiración entrecortada que había logrado dejar en Mayura, estaba extasiado y por primera vez completo.-He sido dulce.-le aseguro tiernamente depositando un húmedo beso sobre los cálidos labios-Mayura…-

-Estoy tan feliz.-rodeo al dios ahora de su pertenencia por el cuello.

El amoroso agarre finalizo, la joven se había quedado dormida Loki se sentó en la cama, sonrió al ver la mas magnifica imagen existente.

Estaba ante un ángel rosado, hermoso y desnudo…

No pudo evitar un sonrojo tímido al pensar en ello, acerco su mano para acariciar la placida tez que descansaba.

Esa humana era magnifica después de todo. Y quien sabe quizá esa no seria la última vez que viera ese cuerpo, esos senos…

Tapo su cara con ambas manos, la sangre subió a sus mejillas, no pudo contenerse más y salió empicada vistiéndose lo mejor posible, no sin antes cubrir a su dama con las sabanas.

No regresaría sino hasta la tarde, porque si su ángel despertaba, no podría reprimir el deseo de hacerlo de nuevo…

**Eso es todo** n-n

**Espero que al menos se distrajeran un poco y que les agradara.**

**Me gustaría que me dieran uno que otro consejito para mejorar mis futuros lemmon ** .//.

**Cuídense mucho, espero que no vivan mi amarga experiencia de robo.**

._.

_¡Don´t worry, be happy!_

;D


End file.
